Happy Birthday!
by J96C
Summary: Roy just wants one thing from Ed on his Birthday.


_KNOCK KNOCK_

Roy walked to the door while putting on his watch.

"Happy birthday Bastard." Ed said with his eyes closed and handing him a gift.

"Oh hey Fullmetal. You remembered? Thank you... how come your eyes are closed?"

"Its your birthday...shouldn't you be celebrating with a bunch of strippers and whores?"

Roy chuckled. "No Ed, you can open your eyes." Slowly and cautiously Ed eyed one eye.

"I was actually gonna go out for a few drinks with Havoc and everyone, your more than welcome to come."

"Not old enough."

"Don't you mean not tall enough?" Roy said smiling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT THEIR TWO DIMENSIONAL?!"

"Calm down, you'll bother my neighbors." Ed pouted then said, "You asked for it." Then he mumbled, "Son of a Bitch."

Ed carefully watched Roy button up his coat.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I'm buttoning my coat."

"You button the bottom buttons first? I always start from the top then down."

"Really? That's weird. I've always done it this way. I've never even tried it the other way."

"Wait. I think I do?" Ed said not remembering. Then he made his way to Roy's coat closet. He chose a coat to put on to test out which way he buttons his coat.

"Mm yea! I do start from the top." Ed said starting to button the coat. Roy laughed.

"Alright well I gotta go." Roy said as he started unbuttoning his coat off Ed. Then he realized that he was also undoing Ed's dress shirt.

"Um Roy?"

"I know." Roy said looking away and blushing. Ed left his shirt undone while he took off Roy's coat. For some odd reason Roy was getting turned on by Ed's upper body.

**(Who wouldn't? ED'S HOT!)**

"Ill get going. Happy birthday again." Ed said throwing the coat on the table and turning the door knob.

"Thanks. Ill see you around Fullmetal."

"Were not at work just call me Ed." Ed said with a smile. When he shut the door Roy whispered..."Ed"

Roy tried rushing after Ed. He opened the door ,"Ed I-". Ed had already left.

"Damnit." Roy realized how much he loved Edward. He loved seeing him smile, he loved seeing him laugh, and especially loved seeing him get mad. Roy looked up at the dark sky and smiled.

"Now what are you doing?" Ed asked walking back to his front door.

"Ed!"

"I forgot Al wrote a birthday card for you....here."

"Oh. Thank you."

"See ya later!" Ed yelled turning away.

"Ed wait!" Ed turned around with the 'What?' expression on his face.

"Its my birthday."

"I know."

"I want you to do something for me."

"What now?"

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me."

"What? No! I'm not going to _kiss_ you."

Roy felt like an idiot. He rushed passed Edward heading to his car.

"Forget it never mind."

"Wait why did you want me to kiss you?"

Roy had his hand on the car door handle and was about to open it. Ed slipped between Roy and the car.

"I'll kiss you on ONE condition."

"What?"

"Let me do it over and over again." Ed didn't really have an expression on his face. It looked as though he didn't know what he was saying, but that didn't bother Roy.

Leaning his head forward and to the side. Roy gently pressed his soft warm lips against Ed's. For a couple of moments neither of them did anything. Ed finally kissed him again, and again, and again.

Roy wanted to spice things up. He decided to enter his tongue into Ed mouth. Fondling their tongues together Roy placed his hands around Ed hips and pulled him in closer. Ed moaned as Roy started to softly kiss Ed's neck.

Ed kissed him one last time before saying, "Thank you." He started walking back home but Roy pulled him back into his grasp.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet." Roy said with a smirk.

"So what are you planning to do with me birthday boy?" Ed said licking his lips.

"Whatever satisfies me." Roy sneered. "Its kinda cold lets go back inside." Roy said in a seductive voice, tilting his head in the direction of his house. Roy lead Ed back inside while they were holding hands.

Roy locked his bedroom door once they entered it. He turned around to start to french Ed again. "I just want to touch you all over." Roy whispered in Eds ear while positioning both of them on his bed.

Ed started taking off pieces of clothing from both men until both of them were completely naked. Roy blew on Ed's nipples making them turn hard.

"Beautiful." Roy whispered with his hot breath breathing all over Ed. Roy slid down and took Edward into his mouth making Ed gasp and arch his back in surprise.

"I wish i could put in words how much I love you Ed, but I'm going to show you instead."

Roy was ready to enter Ed. He teasingly circled Ed's entrance with his throbbing member.

"Stop messing with me Damnit!"

"Tell me what you want."

"I want _you"_

"You want me to Fuck you Ed?"

"Yes yes yes! Just do it already!

"You impatient half-pint" Roy mumbled pushing into the younger man underneath him.

"_Aghn_!" Ed wailed. Roy head flew back in pleasure.

"Uhm" Roy moaned. Ed's feelings couldn't be described. How would you feel if you were the one pleasing thee Roy mustang? The Flame Alchemist? The hero of Ishval? Ed felt amazing inside.

"Your pretty tight Ed." Roy teased falling over him looking him in the eye.

"Ya! Fuck me harder, I'm gonna come Roy!" Roy hammered into Ed harder and faster.

"I-I'm coming to Ed!" Roy whimpered.

"Do it inside of me, PLEASE" Ed begged.

"Don't have to ask me twice, _OHHMM_!!" Roy screamed as he released into Ed.

Roy dangled his head right above Ed. Roy was completely out of breath. Ed sat up and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday, Birthday boy." Ed whispered before turning off the lamp and heading to sleep.

* * *

**I'm kinda happy about the way this one turned out. Please review and let me know what you think!! I wanna do more One shots so please leave in a review what couple or pairing from FMA you want me to do and ill be 100% sure to do it. THANK YOU!**


End file.
